warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlord-class Titan
The Warlord-class Titan is a large and powerful type of Battle Titan, armed with much more firepower than its counterpart, the smaller ''Reaver''-class Titan. The Warlord appears to be the most common class of Battle Titan in use by the Titan Legions of the Imperium of Man, and many Adeptus Mechanicus Forge Worlds field their own patterns of this class. Due to their immense size, Warlord Titans are not nearly as fast or agile as the Reaver-class Titans or the Warhound Scout Titans, but they more than make up for this failing with their sheer firepower and heavily armoured bulks. Design The Warlord is approximately 50% larger than the aging Reaver-class Titan, putting its height at around 60 metres (approximately 182.88 feet). The Warlord Titan is also able to withstand a great deal more damage than the Reaver. However, there is considerable conflict in the Imperial records concerning this matter. A Warlord Titan is approximately only 33 metres (100 feet) tall according to the scale diagram in the Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse rulebook. Other accounts have stated it to be as large as 200 metres (656 feet)! Depictions of the Warlord in Imperial artwork are even less consistent, sometimes showing it to be hundreds of meters tall. Armament The Warlord-class Titan has four Battle Titan weaponry hardpoints on its shoulders and arms, allowing for a greater variety of weapon configurations. While Scout Titan weapon batteries can be mounted, Warlords usually mount Battle Titan weaponry. There is even a specialist class of Imperial combat walker based on the Warlord design, the rare Psi-Titans, where psychic weaponry is substituted for conventional Titan weapons for use against daemonic entities. The most common Mars Pattern Warlord mounts two Turbo-Laser Destructors on its carapace, with a Volcano Cannon and Gatling Blaster on the arms. A special variant of the Mars Pattern Warlord Titan carries a close-combat Powerfist and Gatling Blaster on its arms, plus Vortex Missile and Rocket Launchers on the caparace. Arm-Mounted Primary Weapons A Warlord-class Titan can carry two of the following on its arm hardpoints: *'Gatling Blaster' *'Hellstorm Cannon' *'Melta Cannon' *'Titan-grade Powerfist' *'Volcano Cannon' Carapace-Mounted Secondary Weapons A Warlord-class Titan can carry two of the following on its carapace shoulder hardpoints: *'Multiple Rocket Launcher' *'Quake Cannon' *'Plasma Annihilator' *'Missile Pod' *'Apocalypse Missile Launcher' *'Vortex Missile Launcher' *'Titan Warp Missile Launcher' Operation Most Imperial records indicate that a Warlord Battle Titan possesses a crew of one Princeps commanding the Titan and four Moderati controlling its weapon systems, with 2 Tech-priests aboard to provide basic technical support and maintenance in combat. However, Dan Abnett's Titanicus differs on this configuration, stating that a Warlord crew consists of the commanding Princeps, a Moderati who is second in command, a Sensori, tasked with monitoring and using the engine's sensors, and a Steersman, who actually moves the masive Titan. Deployment Warlord-class Battle Titans are normally deployed into combat alone, as they are rare and extremely powerful. On certain occasions when Imperial forces face a threat of extraordinary magnitude, Warlord Titans may be deployed in a Battle Group containing three of these mighty war engines. Warlord-class Titans can also be organised into mixed Battle Groups with ''Reaver''-class Battle Titans, in which their Titan Legion deploys 3 of each class of Battle Titan for a total of 6 war machines in the group. These Battle Groups can be armed and used as the group's commanding Princeps sees fit, but they work together to complete a common objective. In general, the Princeps of the most powerful or oldest Titan in a group is the commander of the Battle Group. Chaos Warlord Battle Titan -corrupted Warlord-class Titan]] Amongst the Forces of Chaos, Warlord-class Chaos Titans are ancient and irreplaceable relics left over from the days of the Horus Heresy. They are the remnants of those Traitor Titan Legions who sided with the Renegade Warmaster Horus during those dark times and whose blasphemous names still echo with dread thousands of Terran years later. The majority of these monstrous war engines have seen millennia of service with Chaotic foces and have long since become utterly corrupted by the touch of the Ruinous Powers and the Warp. To differentiate these corrupted Warlords from their Imperial counterparts, the Imperium has designated these war machines with different class names that have been happily adopted by these Titans' Renegade crews. The Chaos Warlord-class Titan has 4 different variants depending on which Ruinous Power of Chaos the Titan is aligned with. Even though there are different versions of the Chaos-altered Warlord-class Titan, the most commonly seen variant amongst the Forces of Chaos is the Banelord Titan. *The Banelord-class Titan is dedicated to the Chaos God Khorne and has been modified with a long tail that ends in a large cannon of various types, while another such cannon protrudes from the Titan's daemonic mouth. The Banelord also has access to three special weapons: a Havoc Missile Rack, a Hellstrike Cannon and a Doomfist. This is the most common Chaos Warlord Titan. *The Plaguelord-class Titan is dedicated to the Chaos God Nurgle. *The Painlord-class Titan is dedicated to the Chaos God Slaanesh. *The Warplord-class Titan is dedicated to the Chaos God Tzeentch. Collegia Titanica Technical Specifications |- !Known Patterns: |Unknown !Traverse: |Unknown |- !Crew: |1 Princeps, 4 Moderatii, 2 Tech-priests !Elevation: |Unknown |- !Powerplant: |Plasma Reactor !Main Ammunition: |Variable |- !Weight: |Unknown !Secondary Ammunition: |Variable |- !Length: |Unknown ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"|'Armour' |- !Width: |Unknown |- !Height: |33 metres to 200 metres !Superstructure: |Unknown |- !Ground Clearance: |Unknown !Hull: |Unknown |- !Max Speed - on road |Unknown !Gun Mantlet |N/A |- !Max Speed - off road: |Unknown !Vehicle Designation: |Unknown |- !Tranport Capacity: |None !Firing Ports: |n/a |- !Access Points: |n/a !Turret: |N/A |} Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'', p. 124 *''Redemption Corps'' (Novel) by Bob Sanders, p. 88 *''Space Marine'' (Novel) by Ian Watson *''Titan'' (Graphic Novel) *''Titan II: Vivaporius'' (Graphic Novel) *''Titan Legions'' (Second Edition), p. 18 *''Titanicus'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''White Dwarf'' 108 (UK) Category:W Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Imperial Technology Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperial Walkers